


my dragon ball z shota story

by Writerdreamboy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerdreamboy/pseuds/Writerdreamboy
Summary: there was a young boy named Benwho loved to watch anime and Ben's favorite anime that he loves to watch wasDragon ball z,





	my dragon ball z shota story

Once there was a young boy named Ben  
who loves to watch cartoons  
but Ben's favorite cartoon to watch was Dragon Ball Z.  
And Ben wished that he could go to the world of DBZ  
but Ben knew that it was impossible or was it?  
And one day while Ben was watching an episode of Dragon Ball Z,  
that's when Ben noticed that his tv was acting strangely  
That's when Ben woke up in the land of DBZ,


End file.
